Hair may be styled into several forms by an individual. Often it is desirous to maximize the volume of the Individual's chosen hair style to project an image of healthy hair. However, the hair of some individuals is not naturally voluminous and generally lays flat regardless of the chosen hair style. It would be advantageous to provide a device that artificially increases the volume of a chosen hair style. It would further be advantageous to provide such a device that achieves this end in a structurally and functionally simple manner.